


Stiles Stilinski

by stonerskittles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2k15 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Stiles Stilinski in Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://halereyes.tumblr.com/post/112066275356/multi-ship-meme-send-me-the-name-of-a-character/">multiship meme.</a> </p>
<p>Chapter 1 - Boyd x Stiles<br/>Chapter 2 - Jackson x Stiles<br/>Chapter 3 - Erica x Stiles<br/>Chapter 4 - Isaac x Stiles<br/>Chapter 5 - Malia x Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boyd x Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

Boyd pauses the game and turns to Stiles. “Why are you staring at me?”

Stiles blinks rapidly then turns his body away. “I’m not.” 

"Okay then," Boyd shrugs and turns back to his game. Stiles will break eventually. 

Sure enough, after fidgeting for five minutes and muttering Stiles blurts out, “Will you go me?” 

Boyd pauses his game  _again_. “Excuse me?”

"Uh," Stiles flushes to the roots of his hair. "Go on a date with me? Please." 

"Since you said please," Boyd smiles and Stiles grins back toothily, his whole body relaxing. 

"Cool," Stiles says like the dork he is, reaching for the bag of chips. "I’ll take you to the old arcade in town. Ten bucks says I kick your ass at pac-man." 

"You’re on."


	2. Jackson x Stiles

"I don’t know why I love you," Stiles mutters as Jackson steals the remote. 

Besides him, Jackson freezes. 

"Say that again," the werewolves demands. 

"What?" Stiles frowns. "I don’t know why I-  _oh_. Shit.”

"You love me," Jackson says, and his tone is something akin to awe. 

Stiles swallows nervously but waves his hand dismissively, pretending like he isn’t embarrassed. “We’ve been dating for five months, one of us was going to say it eventually.” 

"You love me," Jackson repeats, a grin starting to take over his face. 

"Shut up."

Jackson’s face softens and he pulls Stiles closer. “I love you too.”

"As you should," he sniffs but cuddles closer. 


	3. Erica x Stiles

Erica wolf whistles as Stiles pads into the room. Apart from the uncomfortable look on his face, he looks gorgeous. The purple panties fit him perfectly and they look amazing against his pale skin, just like she knew they would. 

"I look ridiculous," Stiles pouts. 

Erica raises her eyebrows. “You look fabulous.” 

Stiles shifts on his feet. “You’ve been spending too much time with Lydia.” 

"No such thing," Erica dismisses. "We’re planning world domination next week." 

"That shouldn’t turn me on," Stiles says, looking a bit dazed, and she laughs. 

"Don’t worry, I won’t judge," Erica winks and her boyfriend smiles, his shoulders loosing up a little. 


	4. Isaac x Stiles

"You’re such a little shit," Isaac growls into Stiles’ neck, canting his hips into the humans backside. "Always running your mouth, you don’t know when to shut up."

"Maybe I just like winding you up," Stiles pants, grinding his hips back, one hand flat on the wall, the other in his jeans, palming his cock. 

"Hmm," Isaac says. "You’ve been teasing me for months, fuck, your  _mouth_.” 

Stiles laughs hoarsely. “I want you to fuck my mouth, choke me with your cock, make me take it all.” 

Isaac spins him and pushes the other boy down with one hand, using the other to free his cock. “You think you can take all of this?”

Stiles looks at him through his eyelashes and licks his lips. “I can take it.” 


	5. Malia x Stiles

Malia growls in annoyance as she wakes. Stiles is fidgeting in his sleep again and all his movements is pulling the blankets off of her. 

She turns, ready to wake up her mate and complain but stops short. 

Stiles’s face is screwed up, a tear escaping out the corner of his eye. He whimpers and moves, this time curling into the fetal position and Malia sighs sadly.

It’s been years since he was possessed, but he still gets nightmares sometimes. 

Malia moves closer and pets his sweaty hair. “Shh,” she soothes, rubbing her cheek against his chest, hearing his heartbeat racing in her ears. 

"I won’t let anyone hurt you," she promises. "They’ll have to go through me first."

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
